Loveland Castle
, |coordinates= |rating= |map= |15}} }} Loveland Castle in Loveland, Ohio, USA was built in the style of a tenth century, european castle in 1928. It is reportedly haunted by Andrews‘ ghost. Background Loveland‘s construction was funded by Harry Andrews, founder of 'The knights of the golden trail' (KOGT), an organisation dedicated to reactivating the medival practice of knighthood. Andrew's lived in the Castle until he died in 1981. He left the castle to the KOGT, who expanded and refurnished the castle. Today the castle serves as the Headquarters for the Knights of the Golden Trail. Anyone can join this organisation if they vow to head that of the Biblical Ten Commandments. Harry Andrews Harry Andrews was the builder of Loveland Castle and the founder of the KOGT. Andrews was born in 1890 and had always been fascinated by Knights and Medieval history. Andrews also came to dislike modern warfare, since it was killing at a distance, and preferred one to one combat as he thought it was somewhat more civilised. in 1918 (When the US became involved in the first world war), Andrews was drafted despite the fact he was a consentious objector. Andrews did not disagree with the war but disagreed with the weaponry and combat style. So he was drafted as a nurse instead. During his service in Europe, Andrews became ill with spinal meningitis but was not able to return home. His situation became so bad he was pronounced dead. Word of this reached home and his Fiancee found out. Thinking that her fiance was literally dead, Andrews's fiancee married another man. Andrews made a surprise recovery six months later, however, and although it did not surprise him that his fiancee had married another man, he decided not to return home but travel around Europe instead. During his time in europe, Andrews visited many castles. It was around this time that Harry Andrews gained the inspiration to build Loveland Castle. When Andrews returned home from the first world war, he became the scout leader for the Ohio town of Loveland. He talked to the scouts about his dream of building his own castle and the scouts were kind enough to buy him two plots of land by the Little Miami River. The scouts were able to do this by working for the Cincinnatti newspaper. Andrews was overjoyed and started work on Loveland Castle right away, with the help of his scouts of course. When he was able to, Andrews moved into Loveland Castle. When he retired from being scout leader he started the Knights of the Golden Trail organization, an organization dedicated to reactivating the tradition of knighthood. Andrews believed that knights were needed to lift civilisation out of dark times. Andrews was working on his castle for the rest of his life, until he died in 1982 at the age of 92. The KOGT took possession of the castle from that point. Hauntings The knights believe that Harry Andrews' ghost is within the castle. Objects often go missing or get moved, and they occasionally hear voices or see a figure. The knights have described the ghost as a playful, not malicious spirit, who likes to play tricks on the knights by doing things such as hiding their things.